1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control apparatus of a camera, having a plurality of exposure modes, such as a program exposure mode, a shutter speed priority exposure mode, and a diaphragm priority exposure mode, etc., and more precisely, it relates to an exposure control apparatus in which a photographer can set upper and lower limits of the shutter speed and the diaphragm value.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional camera having a plurality of exposure modes, a photographer can select a desired exposure mode from a plurality of exposure modes by actuating an associated switch or button, etc.
In a recent camera having modes other than the exposure modes, such as a continuous shot mode, etc., the mode selection is effected by actuating a plurality of switches in combination.
However, ordinary photographers do not frequently use all of the exposure modes. Namely, only a few specific exposure modes are used. Therefore, for ordinary photographers, the need to actuate several switches in combination to select a mode is troublesome and complicated.
Furthermore, in a program exposure mode of a known camera, a shutter speed and a diaphragm value are automatically determined in a certain relationship (combination). Accordingly, it is impossible for the photographer to set optional shutter speed and diaphragm value which do not satisfy the predetermined relationship in the same mode. In particular, if the photographer wants to set a diaphragm value, within a specific range of diaphragm values, or a shutter speed within a specific range of shutter speeds, it is impossible for the photographer to optionally determine the specific diaphragm value or shutter speed.
The primary object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks of a known exposure control system having a plurality of exposure modes including program, shutter priority, diaphragm priority and bulb exposure modes etc., by providing a simple exposure control apparatus in which a photographer can easily and optionally set a desired diaphragm range or shutter speed range.